Disparo
by Oneshenti
Summary: El traqueteo del tren no lo dejaba escuchar sus propios pensamientos, el tren no lo dejaba ver hacia el otro lado del camino. Ignorado, sofocado. Una libreta era su única acompañante. Aquel tipo lo observaba, y todo se caía a un lado suyo. La música suena, y te estremece. Le da un beso, y dispara. [Ectofeature]


**[WELP. De un momento a otro me senti inspirado, y quise venirles con un nuevo Fanfic :v**  
 **IDK, no se que decir, espero que les guste esta introducción super rara.**  
 **Y eso, no se apuren, va a ver Ectofeature :v.**

 **Yey**

 **Y eso.]**

* * *

 _ **-Traqueteo-**_

El estruendo de las vías de tren resonó en los pasillos blancos y un tanto vacíos de la escuela. Los casilleros, unos cerrados, otros fingiendo estar cerrados, sucios, limpios, decorados y sin decorar. En fin.  
El traqueteo de las vías sonaba cada vez más fuerte. El tren estaba pasando justamente a la hora de la clase Química, a las 9:17 de la mañana, de un nublado día martes.  
Respiro.

El sonido de los lápices al escribir, de los susurros entre alumnos, las respiraciones, los golpes en el suelo, todo se perdía por el tren que ya había llegado justo enfrente de la escuela, y se encontraba dando un ruido infernalmente fuerte.  
Sin duda, se habían equivocado en donde construir el colegio.

Las gotas empezaron a golpear el cristal.  
Volteo a ver, justamente podía ver como el tren pasaba, como el vidrio cimbraba, su lápiz se movía, su sacapuntas empezaba a cambiarse de lugar, el café del profesor igual, y su contenido se movía de manera continua.

Era uno de esos días en los cuales no querías levantarte de la cama, pero aún así, debías hacerlo. Por tu futuro, por obtener buenas calificaciones en el curso, por seguir viendo a tus amigos aun cuando seguir dormido podría ser mil veces mejor.  
Si, era de esos días.

Termino de pasar el tren.  
Eso significaba que faltaban exactamente 2 horas y media para el siguiente.  
Miro el reloj de su muñeca, 9:20 de la mañana. En una libreta escondida entre sus cuadernos, anoto la hora y el día.

No sabía exactamente a donde iba ese Tren, pero sabia que regresaba dentro de tres horas.  
Lanzo un suspiro, para volver a esconder su libreta.

Claramente Billy no estaba prestando atención a sus clases, muy apenas tenia una idea de lo que estaban diciendo en la pizarra. ¿Configuración electrónica? ¿Diagrama Energético?  
¿Qué demonios era eso?

Algún día lo descubrirá.

Un toc toc, muy claro.  
¿Tocaban la puerta del salón?  
¿Por qué si la puerta es de cristal?

Miro hacia la puerta. Dejo caer su mentón encima de su mano, mientras rápidamente tomaba los apuntes correspondientes. Tal vez no entienda absolutamente nada de lo que esta escrito, pero eso no significa que no lo deba apuntar.

El maestro salió a atender a la persona que se encontraba afuera.  
Las voces empezaron a escucharse mas fuertes, uno que otro grito, uno que otro comentario gracioso acerca de distintos temas que no estaba relacionados con la clase.  
Meh, quien sabe, solo hace falta que termine de copiar y...

Oh, todo se callaron.

Llego el maestro.

Volteo al frente, y alcanzo a ver un niño.

-Tipo nuevo, tomo una mala decisión.- Dijo, enarcó la ceja, mirándolo por un segundo, para después continuar copiando lo de la pizarra.

No, no hubo la típica presentación ni nada, solo paso y tomo un asiento y recibió unas breves instrucciones del profesor, fue rápido, saco su cuaderno y sus materiales, y puso manos a al obra.

Termino.

Poco después, simplemente dieron el timbre para el descanso.  
Billy suspiro, y se puso de pie, para iniciar su tarea de empezar a guardar sus cosas. 16 años y tiene las mismas costumbres de cuando estaba en primaria, el ponerse de pie, cerrar su cuaderno y sus libros, ordenarlos por tamaño, guardar sus útiles escolares y meter todo en la mochila.  
Era una rutina inconsciente.

Avanzo, camino a un lado de la pequeña muchedumbre que se formo al lado del tipo nuevo. No era por nada, pero la mayoría eran niñas. Es decir, es normal, ah notado que las chicas son siempre las primeras en ir a hablarle al tipo nuevo o en otros casos a la chica nueva.

Alcanzo a verlo de reojo, cabello castaño, lentes de armazón roja, ojos café oscuro, piel tostada, o algo parecido. Una descripción muy vaga y un tanto mala, pero no importa tanto.

Avanzo por los pasillos, hasta la cafetería, ahí compraría algo al azar y comería, como todos los días de su larga semana. Bostezo, para estirarse.

-Realmente tengo tanto sueño~…- lanzo otro bostezo, esta vez tratando de controlarse.  
No es como que alguien le molestara que bostezara, pero aun así, por educación debería de evitarlo, ¿no?  
Quien sabe.

Estaba haciendo fila para comprar una hamburguesa y un refresco, dio el dinero al hombre que atendía y este le dio lo que pidió en menos de un minuto. Por eso adoraba a ese tipo, no sabe el como, pero en menos de unos segundos ya tiene su orden lista. Oh, bueno, probablemente ya las tiene listas, ni el sabe.  
Empezó a buscar un lugar donde sentarse, encontró una mesa sola, así que camino hacia haya, y...

Rayos.

Unos tipos vinieron y se sentaron.

Frunció el ceño, tenia una muy mala suerte en algunas ocasiones. Lanzo un suspiro, con su alimento en sus manos. Bien, Billy, tu, ser perfecto y hermoso el cual es terriblemente ignorado, tienes que buscar un lugar donde sentarte. Ahora.

Camino un poco más, tratando de encontrar otra mesa y...  
¡Bingo!

Acelero el paso, y logro sentarse en la mesa justo antes de que unas chicas lo hicieran, si, se sintió mal al principio, pero prefirió quedarse sentado.  
-No pienso moverme...- murmuro, para abrir su soda, y dejar escuchar ese bello sonido que te hace agua la boca.

Dio un trago, para sentir el refrescante liquido bajar por su dios. Era la gloria. Dejo escapar el típico "ahh~" de los comerciales.  
Dejo su refresco delante suyo.

Y miro su hamburguesa.

Fue un momento largo, la miro, ¿Por qué? Quien sabe.  
Escuchaba los susurros de la personas, las voces delante, atrás y a sus lados.

-Va a ser un largo día Cohen...- se dijo a sí mismo.

No estaba equivocado.

* * *

Primero que nada, estaba ya en la salida de su escuela, y el tren de siempre pasaba enfrente de esta. El que venia de regreso, después de haber pasado a las 9:20. Miro el reloj. -Llego 10 minutos tarde...- murmuro para si mismo, sentado cercas de las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela. 12:30, pero debió haber llegado a las 12:20. Saco su libreta, que ya venia con su pluma, y anoto el horario nuevamente.

Era su pasatiempo.  
Su muy aburrido pasatiempo.

Paso las hojas, era un libreta de cubierta dura, con unas estampas de diversas cosas, entre ellas trenes. No, no le gustan los trenes, pero a la vez si. Contradictorio, pero así es el. Solo... el sonido lo relaja de cierta forma.  
Miro los horarios, dentro del mes entero, ya eran 3 veces que llegaba el tren fuera de su horario. Oh, bueno, al menos el horario que el tiene anotado en su libreta. En su decima quinta libreta en realidad.

-Tengo que comprar otra...- murmuro, al percatarse que le restaban hojas para unos cuantos días más.

Es decir, anotaba los horarios de los aproximadamente 5 trenes que pasaban en distintos horarios. Probablemente su libreta le rendiría uno días más.  
Suspiro.

Se puso de pie, y se sacudió el pantalón, le había costado encontrar un lugar donde no estuviera mojado, debido a la llovizna de la mañana.

Apenas dio un paso y...  
Si, hizo que alguien se tropezara.

Una mujer, pelirroja, dios, dios, dios.

-¡O-oiga...!- Soltó Billy, al ver a la mujer tratando de levantarse. -¡Déjeme ayudarla!- escucho los susurros de las personas alrededor, oh dios, los nervios en Billy empezaron a ser más notables cuando las manos le empezaron a temblar, podía jurar que había empezado a sudar debido a todas las miradas que sentía encima suya. No, no, el no esta hecho para ser el centro de atención como una súper estrella de rock o pop o lo que sea.

-Uhmm... claro.- La mujer sonrío, para dejarse ayudar por el muchacho. -Ow...- paso una mano por encima de sus brazos, que eran protegidos por su chamarra, no era por nada, pero una caída con este clima seguramente era muy dolorosa.

-¿Esta bien...?- pregunto Baruch, con un claro tono de culpa.

-Claro, claro, no te apures.- Sonrió la mujer, para sacudirse el pantalón. -Bueno, este...- le mujer miro hacia los lados. -Podrías indicarme donde es la oficina del director?- pregunto de manera cordial, técnicamente Baruch sentía que esa mujer había olvidado que hace un momento se había caído.

Ya no escucho los susurros, uno que otro, pero ya no tantos.  
Sus nervios se disiparon.

Menos mal.

-Claro, solo debe caminar todo el pasillo principal, la puerta al final de este es la oficina.- Informó.

-Muchas Gracias...- espero. -¿Tu nombre?- pregunto.

-Billy.- Dijo, con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Muchas Gracias Billy.- Le dijo la mujer, para empezar a avanzar hacia donde el chico le había indicado.

Ahí se quedo. Mirando nuevamente a la nada, se había quedado pensando un poco. Después de un rato, salió de usual estado de trance en el cual cae por minutos. Hecho un suspiro, para darse media vuelta y empezar a avanzar por la acera, que cruza las vías del tren.

Las miro por un momento.  
Piso una, y luego otra, como esos juegos de niños donde fingen tener el mejor equilibrio del mundo.

Dejo de hacerlo, y simplemente continuo caminando, tenia que llegar a casa.  
Tenia bastante tarea de ser sincero.  
Bueno, solo lo de la clase de Química, que no entiende nada y tendrá que pedirle ayuda al Internet.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras, sin dejar de caminar a un lado de las vías del tren.  
Después simplemente, tuvo que dar una vuelta, su casa estaba en una de las calles que daban hacia las vías del tren, posiblemente por esa razón termino teniendo la manía de anotar sus horarios, no sabe exactamente el que pensaba cuando inicio en esto, pero probablemente estaba muy aburrido.  
Demasiado diría el.

Saco su llave correspondiente a la de su casa, y abrió la puerta. Era una casa muy grande, daba vuelta a la mayoría de la manzana en la cual estaba, y algo que posiblemente al principio sus padres hicieron con malas intenciones, termino siéndole algo de ayuda. Si, su habitación da justo en las vías del tren.  
Camino el pequeño trecho de patio que tenían (por pequeño, quiere decir enorme) y ahora si, abrió la puerta que daba hacia la sala de estar, que es, si, muy grande, con un techo de probablemente un metros de alto, ni el sabe, solo sabe que es exageradamente alto para un hogar en donde la persona más alta mide 1.75

Ahora tenia que caminar hasta su habitación, y era caminar técnicamente una cuadra entera solo para hacerlo.

Verdaderamente le enfermaba tener una casa tan grande cuando solo eran 4 personas dentro de ella (contando a la empleada domestica)

Miro el reloj de su muñeca.  
-Otro que llegara tarde...- dijo.

Tomo aire, y lo soltó en forma de un suspiro.  
Vio su puerta y acelero el paso.

Tomo la manija, y le dio vuelta, siendo recibido casi de inmediato por el traqueteo del tren.  
-No lo hiciste.- Hizo una mueca, para lanzar su mochila a un lado y tomar asiento en su escritorio, que estaba justamente enfrente de su ventana. Estaba empañada, así que paso su mano por encima, abriendo un espacio por donde podía ver perfectamente las vías del tren.

El característico sonido del tren sonó.  
Una boba sonrisa de emoción inundo el rostro Baruch, quien espero ver al tren pasar.  
Así lo hizo, el infernal sonido inundo todo lugar cercano a el, Baruch miro su reloj, 1:10 de la tarde. Lo anoto en el espacio correspondiente para tal tren.  
Los tenia identificados por los grafitis que había en ellos, o por los números que tenían escritos a los costados, enfrente o en el techo.

Cerro la libreta, y observo como el largo tren pasaba.  
Este transportaba carbón.

Paso su mano, para continuar limpiando e cristal empañado.

El tren termino de obstruir su vista hacía el otro lado.

-...¿Eh?- soltó, mientras miraba a alguien observarlo desde aquel lugar.

Ok.

Traía un gorro de color rojo, y una bufanda del mismo color. Castaño, si.. Era castaño y...  
A este tipo lo había visto antes.

Fueron segundos, luego el chico continuo su camino.

Observo con atención el como el joven se alejaba.

-Eso fue raro.- murmuro, para dejarse caer en su silla, y observar de reojo su libreta.

Bufo, rodando los ojos.

Por más que quiera dejar su aburrido pasatiempo de tomar los horarios de los trenes, no puede evitarlo. Ya más que un pasatiempo, es algo de su vida diaria, algo de su rutina... como una especie de Tic, o algo parecido.

-Me enfermo...- suspiro, para quitarse los zapatos, y caminar descalzo por su suelo cubierto de alfombra, predio la calefacción de su cuarto, es decir, estaba agradable, pero aún así unos escalofríos lo recorrían debes en cuando.

Saco sus cuadernos, dispuesto a hacer la tarea. Los llevo a su escritorio, junto con sus útiles. Se sentó, y si, así paso toda la tarde.

-S, P, D ,F... sopa de fideo... es...- miro a la nada. -Es...algo.- Murmuro. -Estas acabado en el examen Cohen...- se dijo así mismo.  
Nuevamente el traqueteo.

Suspiro, el escuchar el tren por alguna razón lo relajo de sobremanera. Tomo su libreta que estaba arrinconada y sepultada entre sus cuadernos y libros que estaba utilizando para estudiar, ya que en esta semana tenia los exámenes. Miro su reloj que estaba justo frente de el. 4:32 de la tarde. -Dos minutos después...- sonrió. Para nuevamente anotarlo, mientras pasaba el tren frente a su ventana.

Sin duda, si los trenes estuvieran activos durante la noche, colocaría una alarma 20 minutos antes de que pasara, solo para poner escuchar el sonido y apuntarlo. Si... pero, los trenes no funcionan en la noche, el ultimo tren que pasa por enfrente de su casa, es el de las 10:30 de la noche, y es que usualmente apunta antes de irse a la cama.

Si, su bella y común rutina... claramente solo es común para el, para muchos el anotar los horarios de los trenes se mira como algo obsesivo, pero, meh, es su pasatiempo.  
Un raro pasatiempo.  
Bueno, su rutina hubiera seguido como siempre, de no ser por un pequeño, minúsculo, diminuto detalle.

De nuevo.

De nuevo el tipo de hace unas malditas horas.

Fue lo mismo, miro hacia su ventana por unos momentos, probablemente tenia la intención de verlo por más tiempo.  
Pero no soporto mucho siendo observado por más de unos 3 minutos siendo consiente de ello, y cerro las cortinas.

Frunció el ceño, alejándose de la ventana y sentándose en su muy desordenada cama.  
Bien, esto era una coincidencia.

Fueron unos 5 minutos que sentía eternos, pero finalmente se levanto y reviso la ventana, ya no estaba ahí.  
Lanzo un suspiro. Ciertamente le intrigaba el hecho de que, de manera mágica y misteriosa, apareciera un chico de la nada después de pasar un tren.

Jamás en su maldita vida le había ocurrido algo semejante, pero aún así, trataba de convencerse de que tenia que ser una maldita coincidencia.  
¿No podía ser tan paranoico como para pensar que este tipo lo estaba siguiendo?  
Bien.  
Te estas superando Baruch.

-Okay...- Murmuro, para acostarse en su cama, y cerrar los ojos. Esperaba no dormirse, por que entonces perdería su record de no perderse ni un tren por 3 meses.

Claramente lo perdió.  
Oh, bueno, puede que no.

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

El traqueteo lo levanto.  
10:30 exactos marcaba su reloj.

Rodo los ojos.

Se puso de pie, y a paso pesado avanzo hacia su escritorio.  
Como siempre, tomo su libreta y anoto la hora.

Suspiro, para tallarse los ojos.

Mañana era Miércoles.  
Un día muy largo seguramente.

* * *

 **[¿:V?**  
 **¿y :V?**  
 **¿Qué les parecio :'v?]**


End file.
